Image processing tools such as Microsoft's Digital Image Suite (trade mark), Adobe Photoshop (trade mark) and Illustrator (trade mark) as well as Google Picasa (trade mark) are known. There is an increasing demand for such tools in both the domestic and professional markets. It is required to simplify the actions needed by the user in order to operate the image processing tools as well as to provide a tool that operates quickly and effectively. In addition it is required to provide increased functionality within the tools such that users can perform more types of operations on digital images as well as to improve existing functionality such that the results of operations are more realistic and aesthetically pleasing.
It is required to provide an improved system and method for image editing or image processing which overcomes or at least mitigates one or more of the problems mentioned herein.